I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a score-sensitive basketball hoop apparatus, and particular relates to a score-sensitive basketball hoop apparatus for sensing when announcing the by-passage of a basketball through a basketball hoop. The sensor comprises a transmitting light and a photoelectric cell.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
In the game of basketball, the basketball hoop is conventional and is well known. The basketball hoop conventionally known comprises a backboard fitted to a backboard support. The backboard has mounted thereto a basketball rim which has suspended from its lower periphery the basketball net.
As is known, a point is scored in basketball when the basketball passes into then through the basketball rim. Once the basketball bypasses the rim, a point is achieved.
However, tallying points in basketball is done manually by a score keeper. While this method may be acceptable for more formal tournaments or formal basketball games, persons interested in the casual playing of basketball have no advantage of relying on a scorekeeper to tally the scores and otherwise post the scores for the benefit of the players as well as any present audience. This inefficient approach to accounting for scores has led to the frustration of many players who otherwise might wish to rely on an alternative means of tallying scores.